Season 1
Summarized Events The first summer was quite long, lasting roughly 7 weeks of the gods(3 & 1/2 years). The majority of large events revolved around internal conflict within the kingdoms, and the roots for greater conflict in the second summer. Key points included The Glover Coup of Winterfell, The Year of Southern Tensions and The Vassalization of The Westerlands. Chronological Timeline * The first Grand Spar of the summer, hosted by The Westerlands. Accusations of The Vale cheating by Princess Myrcella Lannister. * The Storm Lands and The Vale of Arryn form the first alliance. The combined threat of their military force(Almost 3,500 strong at creation) creates southern tensions. * During the meeting at Storms End, between The Vale and Casterly Rock, Queen Arryn has Myrcella attacked and she is gravely injured. * Tensions further rise in The South, driven by Rumors of an upcoming power-play by the Baratheons and Arryns, along with the attack upon the Lannister Princess. The Reach begins a recruitment and training program in efforts to adopt defensive armies. * The Glover keep in The North reaches completion. Rumors arise of a Red Priest within The Northern council, as well as affair between Princess Stark and King Lannister. * Dorne and The Reach secure a formal alliance, and a mining pact. The Tarly's begin to gain more power in the reach, slowly planning to remove the Tyrell King, with Queen Tyrell's support, * The Stormlanders and Knights of The Vale seize complete control of The Twins and the strategically placed Lynderly keep by The Twins begins construction. * The Tyrells and Tarlys produce a grand plan for the remainder of the summer, which would plant the seeds of multiple schemes. While passively strengthening their alliance with Dorne by politically pitting them against The Baratheons, they also begin plotting to seize Casterly Rock, by killing King Lannister and marrying Jayce Tyrell and Mrycella Lannister, thus installing a Tyrell king. They also begin secretly dealing with The King Reaper of The Iron Isles. Finally, they plot to marry the bastard Cassian Tyrell to Kathryn Swann, which would secure his name as a falsified trueborn, and grant vast wealth to The Reach. * The Vale strikes Glover men against all guest right. War is declared, followed by a largely successful counter attack. Meanwhile in The South, Princess Arienne Lannister betrays her family, fleeing to Storms End with their secrets and plots. The stability of The Westerlands implodes. The original Tyrell Patriarch seemingly disappears, leaving only Alira Tyrell in charge, and Dickon Tarly as a shadow monarch. * Disagreements following the conflict in The North create tensions between The Glovers and The Starks. The Westerlands continues to fall apart, as the rumors against King Lannister come to light. This also fuels The Glover disagreements against King Stark further. * King Stark removes King Stark as the Master of Arms, deeming him "unfit". The shame of the affair between King Lannister and Princess Stark, in addition with the slow collapse of The Government of The Westerlands, results in The King fleeing into The Stormlands with his firstborn. * The Reach and Dorne prepare their forces for a potential war in the south, as tensions reach an all-time high. The Stormlanders and The Vale now plot to seize the crippled Westerlands - being no longer challenged by The North. Meanwhile, in The North, The Glovers rally mass support for a grand coup against the unfit rule of The Starks. * The Iron Isles steadily build a stockpile of gold, and begin formally developing an Organized military and fleet. Rumors detailing a potential affair between King Baratheon and Queen Arryn surface. Hostilities and war rapidly emerge in the divided North - the tides favoring The Glovers, who have rallied far more support then The Starks can counter. * The Stormlanders plot to take over the remains of The Westerlands is made known by raven. The Dornish and The Reach lay the foundation for a incredibly lucrative economic and defensive plan moving forward. This grants them access to far stronger gear then the majority of The Realm. * The first battle in The Great Glover Rebellion claims the life of the eldest Stark Prince and cripples the morale of The Stark Bannermen. Meanwhile, The Stormlanders and Knights of The Vale secure the ruined gold mines of Casterly Rock. * It is made apparent that The Lions of the rock have all fled, with the ruling princess now residing in The Reach under fear of death. The bannerlords of The Westerlands bend the knee to The Stormlanders. The war in the North claims the life of Princess Stark, sending King Lannister into a crippling depression, and King Stark to the brink of surrender. * The Tyrells and Tarlys seize the opportunity to claim The Westerlands by marriage, doing so in secret. Soon after, they consolidate and secure power through the marriage of Alira and Dickon Tyrell. With this effectively ending the threat of hostile takeover by The Stormlanders, and their aggressive war; The Reaches plots mostly come to fruition. * Storms End passively weighs the gains and losses of their war. They had gained many troops, but their plans to seize power in the south were thwarted. The Glovers kill King Stark, the last wolf of Winterfell, and begin claiming power. The Reach organizes their new gains, and begins open communication with the victorious Lord Brandon Glover. * By unanimous vote, Brandon Glover is voted King of The North, and consolidates his new power alongside his close supporters, House Mormont. The Reach and Dorne begin using their newfound mountains of wealth to buy their soldiers additional masterfully crafted armor and equipment. The Vale of Arryn starts seeing the roots of political failure and overwelming war debt/demoralization, after their plans with The Westerlands were stopped. * Facing pressure from the new King of The North, The Vale continues to see downfall. The Iron Isles continue to slowly grow in wealth and power. Rumors of betrayal by the Daynes of Starfall surface. Tensions in the south finally subside. * TO BE CONTINUEDWIP Key Characters Category:Seasons